I Fucked Up
by 4everfangirling
Summary: So I wrote this for a friend and decided to put it on here... Basically, James breaks up with Kendall. Kendall moves on and dates Jo, James gets jealous and wants Kendall back. I know, I' bad at summaries, but please read and review! Kames. BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read! Contains smut!


**So I wrote this for a friend of mine and I was just so proud of it, I decided to fix it up as perfect as possible and post it on here! I hope you all enjoy it because it's the first really smut-type of thing that I have written that I am actually fond of so… yeah! :D **

**Please read and review! **

James Diamond and Kendall Knight hadn't been together for a few days now and, even though James had been the one to break up with Kendall, he was still completely shocked when his two best friends, Logan and Carlos, came in and told him that Kendall had started dating someone else. Kendall really jumped back fast. And honestly, James was pissed! Kendall was supposed to be missing James like crazy! He was still supposed to be really depressed and upset, not dating the whore Jo.

At first James refused to believe it. Kendall hadn't said anything and they had agreed to stay friends for the sake of the band, so Kendall would've told James if it was true. Right? But then everyone around the Palm Woods started talking about it and asking James what he thought. He always told them that he didn't care but really he did. He cared very much. He felt possessive over Kendall. Kendall had been his first and he had been Kendall's first. James felt like Kendall should be his and that he shouldn't be with anyone else. Suddenly James wanted Kendall back.

Then James started seeing them around the Palm Woods and it really pissed him off. What was so special about her? Yeah, she was pretty, but so were a lot of other people in the Palm Woods alone, including James! Why did she get to have that perfect dimpled smile directed at her? What made her deserve those cute kisses and those arms wrapped around her like James used to have just a few weeks ago? Kendall was supposed to be James'.

One day, while hanging out in the apartment, James found himself alone with Kendall. Since they lived in the same place with four other people, it was very rare to have alone time so James thought he should take advantage of this rare opportunity.

"Hey, Kendall." He said, giving Kendall a charming smile that almost no one could deny.

Kendall looked at James and smiled at him. "Hey, James! What's up, dude?" Kendall asked, he sat beside James and started to flip through the television.

James stared at Kendall, giving him a bitch face. "'What's up, dude?' That's what you have to say! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Jo, and why in the hell _are_ you dating Jo!?"

Kendall blinked and shrugged, tilting his head and giving James a very cute and annoying confused face. "I figured you knew, honestly. I didn't really think you cared, anyways. And besides, I like her. She's really cute and nice."

"Oh please! She is not that cute! And of course I cared! You bounced back from our break up real fast!"

Kendall gave James a frown and rolled his eyes. "If I remember right, you were the one that broke up with me. And when you did break up with me, you didn't waist anytime acting like our relationship wasn't anything really important. I heard you were constantly flirting with guys and girls at the pool. So why can't I have a new girlfriend?"

"You're supposed to be upset! You're supposed to cry and miss me and beg me to come back to you!"

"What would be the point when you seem to make it really obvious that you didn't want to date me anymore? Of course I wanted you back for a while, and I hoped maybe there could be a chance we could get back together, but when I heard that you were flirting with people, I figured you were done with me. And when we hang out you never seem to act like you miss me, so I figured you didn't. I wasn't going to waste my time."

Kendall was always the honest one, and James knew he was right. After he had broken up with Kendall, he had figured they were done and he hadn't really thought about it. He didn't worry about it until he realized how fast Kendall moved on. You weren't supposed to move on that fast after someone breaks up with you! James said so to Kendall.

"James, I couldn't cry about you anymore, okay? I knew if I didn't make myself move on, I never would! So I asked Jo if she wanted to go to the ice rink with me. She's cute and nice and I figured I could have fun spending time with her."

"Wait wait wait! You took her to the ice rink!? That was our thing!" James complained, he was close to yelling.

Kendall sighed and shook his head before looking back at James. "No. That was my thing to begin with. I went there to clear my head even before you and I started dating. I started taking you because I knew you could use the release and it gave us something fun to do."

"It was still our thing! And you took her! Did you even care!? Did you even think of us as you skated with her? Or have you completely forgotten about us?"

"Of course I cared! Honestly, you were the only thing I could think of! Happy? The whole time I was there with her, all I could think about was what we used to do! The whole time I thought about when we skated together and when we almost had sex in the locker room!" Kendall was yelling now and it made James jump.

"Y-You did?" James asked quietly.

Kendall was angry now, James could tell. He was angry and upset. "Yes, James, I did. You were all I thought about! Why do you even care if I'm with Jo, James? You broke up with me! You were the one that stopped the relationship that I had thought was going so well. It was all you, not me! I was happy! I was in love with you! But you, what? Got bored? You never even really said why you were breaking up with me, you just did! So I assume you got bored and instead of telling me you wanted to spice things up, you never even gave me a _chance_! You just dumped me and really made me feel like shit!"

James was speechless, which is sometimes a very hard thing to do. He never really thought about why he broke up with Kendall. At the time it was because he thought he really just saw Kendall as a friend, but maybe Kendall was right. Maybe it was just because James got bored. He did get bored easily, but he never saw breaking up with Kendall as anything so horrible. He figured Kendall would be fine, but in the end he realized he never really thought about how Kendall would feel.

"Kendall I-"

"Don't, James. Just don't, okay? I'm finally moving on and if you don't like it well then I'm sorry but I'm not going to break up with Jo just to make you feel better. You're too late, James!" And with that Kendall stood from the couch and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door.

James's stomach had never dropped so low in his life. Not even when Gustavo had made him stop singing and told him he had no talent during his auditions that the guys had helped him get to. No this was worse because he had realized how bad he had screwed up. He had something special with Kendall and he ruined it when he broke up with him. He should never have broken up with Kendall, he should have stayed with him. But now he was too late and it broke his heart.

He hid his face in his hands and started crying softly. He would've done anything to have Kendall back. He wanted to rip Jo away from him and hold on to Kendall and never let him go. But Kendall was right, he was too late. James hiccupped before sighing and rubbing his eyes dry. He stood and headed out of 2J. He had to do something; he couldn't just sit around in that stupid apartment anymore. So he decided to head to the gym.

As he walked out to the lobby he froze when he saw Kendall with Jo. They were sitting on one of the couches, wrapped around each other. Or more like Jo had herself wrapped around Kendall, kissing on him and touching him in ways that made James's heart break even more. There was a huge, cold stone settling in James' stomach and he had no idea how he was going make it feel better.

As he watched them, Jo looked up from the spot on Kendall's neck that she had been kissing and gave James a secret, bitchy smirk. She ran her fingers through Kendall's soft dirty blond hair and kissed him deeply, obviously shoving her tongue down his throat, all the while looking right at James. James felt like screaming and puking at the same time.

Kendall looked surprised by Jo's sudden rape of his mouth but didn't push her away like James hoped he would have. When they broke away Jo smirked at Kendall and giggled before looking back at James, rubbing it all in his face. Kendall looked where Jo was looking and froze when he saw James. He gave a sigh before looking away from James, but not before James could see how sad he looked. That didn't help matters. No matter what he thought, he never wanted to have Kendall give him that look ever again. It was even worse than the look Kendall had given him when James had broken up with him.

James quickly left the Palm Woods and headed to the gym, where he worked out harder than ever, imagining Jo's face while he was at the punching bags.

When he got back to 2J a few hours later, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were all out in the living room, Logan and Carlos playing some video game that James didn't care about at the moment and Kendall watching them. When he walked in they all turned their attention to him and Logan and Carlos immediately grinned and waved, calling "Hey James!" simultaneously. Kendall quickly looked back at the tv, suddenly very stiff and uncomfortable.

"H-Hey, guys." James said quietly, he gave a small smile meant for Logan and Carlos but his eyes wouldn't leave Kendall.

"We're playing Left 4 Dead 2! I'm Ellis and Logie is being my Nick~" Carlos giggled.

James looked at the cute Latino and smiled fondly. "Oh? How are you two doing against the zombies?" He asked.

"We're totally kicking butt! Even though Logie had to save me a few times…" Carlos giggled embarrassed and looked down, biting his bottom lip.

Logan chuckled and shrugged, gently tilting Carlos's head up to kiss Carlos softly on the lips. "I don't mind, though. I would always save you, Carlitos." Logan said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Carlos giggled and squealed, letting the controller fall from his hands before he wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, throwing himself at Logan as he kissed him deeply and sweetly. Logan gave a muffled chuckle and wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist, kissing Carlos back just as deeply and sweetly.

Kendall and James watched the two love birds, both of them smiling softly. James couldn't help but imagine what they would be doing if he and Kendall were still together. He probably would have already been sitting beside Kendall and he would lean casually into Kendall's side. Kendall would smile and wrap his arms around James, kissing him softly.

"Those two are so cute. But you're cuter." Kendall would say, giving James a loving smile before pecking James' nose.

James would wrinkle his nose and giggle before he would kiss Kendall passionately. "I know~" He would tease.

Kendall would laugh at this and rolls his eyes. "You're so full of it."

At this James would look at Kendall and give him a seductive smile. "I would rather be full of you." He would purr. From then on, it could go either way, really. Kendall could take him to his room and rip off James's clothes before ravishing him, or he would laugh and just kiss James, whispering a soft "later" into James's ear, causing James to shiver and moan.

But, of course, none of this happened. Instead James continued to stand and watch Logan and Carlos awkwardly with Kendall still sitting with his back stiff straight. After a few minutes of the shorter boys laughing and kissing, they broke apart and looked at Kendall and James, their smiles slowly fading to looks of concern when they realized how the other two were acting. Of course they knew James and Kendall were no longer together, James and Kendall had sat the two down and explained it to them as if James and Kendall were two parents explaining to their children they were getting a divorce rather than two friends telling their mutual friends that they were no longer together. Carlos had even been close to tears when James and Kendall explained to them that they had broken up.

But the two taller boys had made it clear to Logan and Carlos that they were going to stay friends. They would still talk and laugh together; they just wouldn't have their arms around each other and no longer kissed each other. It almost had gone back to how it used to be back before Kendall and James started dating, but instead of the sexual tension that was thick in the air, a worried, sad tension had taken its place. It was just as thick and twice as awkward. But they were friends, and that's what had mattered, the band could stay together. They had made it work. So Logan and Carlos could tell there was something wrong with the other two. They were all best friends after all.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! What's wrong you guys?" Carlos asked, pouting cutely.

"Nothing's wrong Carlitos. Everything is fine." Kendall muttered.

The two shorter boys knew better and stared at James and Kendall. "Did you two fight?" Carlos asked finally.

Kendall and James glanced at each other before looking away again. "No." They said together. But Logan and Carlos didn't believe them.

"I thought you guys were still friends? I thought everything was okay between you two?" Logan asked.

"You know what? Yes, Kendall and I got into a fight. But you two don't have to worry about it, okay?" James gave Logan and Carlos a reassuring smile before walking over to sit on the couch, as far away from Kendall as he could get. He looked over in time to see Kendall snort and roll his eyes.

"What happened?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"What happened was James was selfish as usual and didn't care about anyone's happiness besides his own." Kendall muttered.

The other three boys looked at him, James giving him a look of hurt, and Logan and Carlos giving him looks of shock. "What?" He asked, looking at his three band mates. "It's true."

James took a deep breath and blinked a few times, holding back the tears that threatened to escape. If Kendall was going to act like this then James wasn't going to let him see how much it really hurt him. He wouldn't give Kendall that satisfaction. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything. I've made a huge mistake. Two actually. And I'm sorry about both of them. I'm sorry for everything bad or selfish that I've ever done to you. I'm just sorry." He said in a shakey voice.

Kendall looked at him but James couldn't really read what Kendall must have been thinking. Sometimes Kendall was pretty good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to be. "Are you?" He asked.

James frowned at this and nodded, looking Kendall in the eyes. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry for being so selfish when I broke up with you and earlier. I just… I missed you, Kendall. And I'm sorry that it took seeing you with Jo to make me realize how much I really did miss you. I fucked up breaking up with you and I get it if you're pissed. But I can't help that I still love you and want you back."

Kendall frowned and sighed, his hands balling into fists. "Why couldn't you have realized all of this just a little while before Jo and I became official? I would have taken you back without a second thought, James." Kendall's voice got soft and suddenly his eyes got sad as he looked into his ex-boyfriend's hazel eyes.

All the while, Logan and Carlos looked between Kendall and James. They held hands tightly as they listen to their best friends talk. They were like children hoping and praying that their parents would get back together. It was all they had wanted after Kendall and James told them that they had broken up. They hoped that this would be the chance for their hopes to come true. But both were too afraid to say anything because they didn't want to ruin the possibility.

James took a deep and shaky breath, his eyes shining from unshed tears. "I don't know, Kendall. I wish I did, but I don't. All I can think is that you're right, I'm selfish. I only care about myself and being entertained. You were right, just like you always are."

James and Kendall watched each other for a few long minutes. The whole time Logan and Carlos looked between them, back and forth, their hands were both red and starting to hurt from holding each other's so hard. "_Someone say something_." Carlos said finally, quickly gasping and covering his mouth, his eyes going wide. Kendall and James both jumped and looked away from each other, to the other two boys. Giving them looks as if they had forgotten that Logan and Carlos had been even been there. They looked back at each other, neither of them could read the others' expression.

"I-I'm dating Jo…" Kendall said quietly, as if he just realized it and it was one of the most horrible things that could have happened to him.

"Oh who cares! Jo is a bitch and you belong with James!" Carlos whined.

Logan snorted and chuckled before looking at Kendall and nodding. "It's true, Kendall. She's a bitch and I really think she's got something going on with Jett."

Everyone frowned and sighed, even Kendall. "I'm not the only one, huh?" He asked softly and sadly, looking down at the floor.

Logan and Carlos shook their heads sadly. "We weren't sure how to tell you, buddy…" Logan said softly. "There just seemed like something was up with her." Carlos nodded and bit his bottom lip, worriedly, he didn't want to see Kendall upset.

"Wait… You think Jo was… is cheating on you?" James asked softly.

Kendall sighed and shrugged before looking back up at James. "I wasn't sure. She's just been so busy lately, or she claims she is. But a few people have walked up to me and asked why I wasn't hanging out with her. They said they saw her at the park, looking like she was waiting for someone. A few people also said they saw her with Jett. I even saw her with Jett the other day, when she had told me she had a conference that she had to go to. When I confronted her about it, she said and Jett were going over lines, and that she lied because she didn't want me getting jealous over Jett. But her hair had looked like she had just combed through it with her fingers and her clothes were a little messy. I didn't want to believe it."

James frowned and growled. "That whore!" He said angrily. Even he didn't cheat. He never cheated in relationships and he defiantly wouldn't even dream of cheating on Kendall.

Kendall blinked and smiled softly as James. It felt good to see Kendall smile. "Yeah. I guess so." He said softly.

Carlos and Logan shared a look before grinning at Kendall and James. "Well then! Obviously you need to break up with Jo and take James back!" Logan said happily.

Kendall raised a thick eyebrow and chuckled softly. "Oh do I?" He asked.

Logan and Carlos nodded eagerly while James smiled shyly. "I think it's a pretty damn good plan." He said softly.

Kendall looked at him and slowly started to grin. "I think I agree." He said softly before he stood from the couch and walked over to James, taking James's hands and pulling him from the couch and into a soft and passionate kiss. James practically melted into the kiss and tried to pull Kendall closer as he kissed Kendall back. Logan and Carlos squealed and clapped, cheering loudly.

Kendall slowly pulled back so he could look into James's eyes. "I missed you." He whispered.

This time James couldn't stop the tears from coming, but they were happy tears and he didn't mind letting Kendall see them. "I missed you too." He whispered back as Kendall gently wiped the tears off of James's cheeks. James grinned and kissed Kendall again, closing his eyes tightly.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other before smiling up at Kendall and James. They slowly got up from the couch. "Well, we're going to head to bed, you two. You guys have fun." Logan said happily before he took Carlos's hand and walked him to the room they shared.

Kendall and James broke their kiss so they both could get a breath. "Bedroom?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow at James. James grinned and giggled, nodding. "Yes please." They laced their fingers together before starting to walk to the bedroom. When they got there, Kendall locked the door and pulled James close against his chest, kissing James deeply and gently running his tongue over James' lips, asking for entrance that James gave him, happily. Kendall smirked against James' lips as he slowly slid his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. James let out a softly moans and pushed his tongue against Kendall's playfully. Kendall twisted his tongue with James', not even needing to fight for dominance; James gave it to him happily.

Kendall started to slowly walk James to the bed, both of them tripping over themselves and they had to break the kiss to catch themselves from falling. They both laughed as they reached the bed. James grinned and flopped down on to the bed, looking up at Kendall and smiling seductively. Kendall smirked; his dimples peaked out from his cheeks shyly as his crawled on top of James, attaching his lips to James' without hesitation. Once again their tongues slid against each other as their hands began to explore. Kendall slipped his hands under James' shirt, not wanting to waste any time. James moaned against Kendall's lips at the feeling of Kendall's hands on his stomach, slowly making their way up his chest, pushing James's shirt up to expose his chest and abs. Kendall broke the kiss to lift James's shirt off, taking his own shirt off afterwards before he claimed James' lips once again.

With their shirts off, James and Kendall took a little time to feel each other, running their hands all over their bare tops. Kendall started to move his kisses to James' cheek and neck, gently sucking and nibbling on James' pulse, causing James to whimper and moan, and leaving a dark mark on James' neck. Once he was happy with his mark on James, Kendall moved lower, over James' chest, licking and nibbling on his chest and down lower, over his abs until he got to the top of James' jeans. He smirked and gently groped James through his jeans, causing him to gasp and moan loudly. He whimpered and thrusted his hips up against Kendall's hand. Kendall smirked wider and slowly began to rubs his hand against James' bulge, making James moan and whimper. "K-Kendall m-more, please~" James begged after just a few seconds of this. Kendall smirked and nodded before he looked up to watch James as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped James' jeans, pulling them down slowly, leaving James in his boxers. Kendall smirked and lightly ran his tongue over James's clothed erection. James gasped louder and moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. He thrusted his hips up once and Kendall chuckled, holding down James' hips.

"Patients, James." Kendall growled softly. He turned his attention back to James' boxers and started to pull them down as slowly as possible. He looked up at James and watched as he pulled the boxers away and threw them off to the side. He grinned and took James into his hand, stoking him slowly. James whined and moaned, watching as Kendall started to stroke him slowly and licked his tip softly. James groaned and gripped the sheets even tighter, his fists going white. Kendall loved listening to the sounds James made as he started to lick up James slowly, still stroking him in an agonizingly slow pace.

James began to pant and whine as Kendall took the tip into his mouth and gave a small but strong suck. He started to take in more of James before bobbing his head slowly against James. James was panting heavily and he couldn't take his eyes off of Kendall as Kendall tried to take in more of James every time his head went down. Kendall started bobbing his head in a quicker pace, rubbing James's inner thighs slowly. James wanted to tell Kendall that he was close but he could barely breathe so he started hitting the bed as a warning. Kendall nodded in understanding but didn't stop his bobbing. James groaned and panted, running his fingers through Kendall's hair as his breath got more and more uneven. Finally he gasped and arched his back, moaning loudly as he released in Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned softly and swallowed every last drop before pulling off of James, smirking up at him.

James smiled softly and panted, trying to catch his breath. "I-I almost forgot how good you were with your mouth…" James panted before grinning and giggling.

Kendall grinned and sat up to kiss James deeply. James moaned and kissed Kendall back deeply, running his fingers through Kendall's silky blond locks. Kendall broke the kiss and kissed James's cheek before he sat up and raised an eyebrow as James. "Ready for more?" He asked.

James grinned and nodded, watching as Kendall started to take off his jeans, tossing them to the side, his boxers following shortly after. James smirked as he looked over Kendall's naked form, he licked his lips as he reached down to take Kendall into his hand and stoke him. Kendall gasped and hissed before smirking at James. Kendall held three fingers up to James, raising his eyebrows in a silent command. James grinned and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on all three of them, getting them as slick as possible. After a few minutes, Kendall took his fingers out of James's mouth and held one against James's entrance. "Ready?" He asked. James panted and nodded. Kendall smirked and nodded before he started to slip the first finger into James slowly. James gasps and winced, it had been a while since he had done this. Kendall started to move his finger inside James slowly, leaning down to start kissing James's neck as he moved his finger faster and added a second finger. James whimpered and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes when the feeling started to shift from pain to pleasure. He looked at Kendall, into his green eyes. Kendall smiled at him and kissed him softly as he added the third finger.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, rubbing James's side with his free hand, smiling lovingly as James.

James smiled softly and nodded, kissing Kendall's lips softly. "Yeah, I'm okay." Kendall grinned and nodded before he started to move his fingers faster inside of James. James was soon whimpering and moaning as he got used to the feeling. "M-More." He begged softly. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and nodding. He kissed James quickly before slipping his fingers out slowly. He got himself situated between James's legs before he started to slowly slip himself inside of James, gasping as James' tightness hugged around him.

He froze when he noticed James wince slightly and gently held on to James's hips, waiting for James to tell him when it was okay to move. James took a few deep breathes before nodding. Kendall nodded back before pulling out until only his head remained. He took a deep breath and thrusted back into James. James gasped and moaned, arching his back. "O-Oh fuck! Yes, Kendall!"

Kendall smirked and started to thrust into James at a fairly fast pace. "F-Feeling good, Jamie?" He asked between breaths as he continued to thrust into James, slowly quickening his pace.

James panted and nodded, gripping the sheets tightly again. "O-Oh fuck yes! Y-You feel s-so good, Kendall! H-Harder."

Kendall chuckled breathlessly and nodded as he thrusted into James harder and faster, causing James to moans louder as Kendall slammed into him. James reached up and pulled Kendall down and into a deep kiss. Kendall moaned against James's lips as he thrusted his hips harder and faster, moving his hips until James gasped loudly and arched his back. "Y-Yes, Kendall, there! Right there!" Kendall smirked and thrusted into James's bundle of nerves harder, his breathing and thrusts starting to become uneven.

"I-I'm almost there, James… I-I'm s-so close." He panted breathlessly.

"M-Me too, Kendall." James whimpered, just as breathless.

Kendall nodded and leaned down to kiss James deeply, moaning against James's lips as he released himself inside of James. James gasped as Kendall's release filled him and he arched his back, moaning Kendall's name loudly as he release himself all over his and Kendall's chests. Both boys stopped and looked at each other, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

Finally Kendall smirked and chuckled. "Well that was amazing~" He purred and leaned down to kiss James as he pulled out of James slowly. James whimpered against Kendall's lips as Kendall pulled out then grinned at Kendall, giggling. "That was amazing, Kendall. I love you."

Kendall looked at James with softly, loving eyes and smiled sweetly, the special smile that James loved so much. "I love you too James, always did." He flopped down next to James and pulled James close, wrapping his arms around him. James smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall, nuzzling his face into Kendall's neck and yawning softly. Kendall chuckled and kissed James's head before he yawned softly. "Mmm… I think it's time to go to bed, don't you?"

James smiled and nodded against Kendall's neck. "Yeah~" He moved closer to Kendall and Kendall held him tighter before they both slowly fell asleep, holding each other.


End file.
